


No One Steals my Innocence and Gets Away With it

by Stella_Louise_Vuitton_Formidante



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Consensual Sex, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, Zeref is a big brother thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Louise_Vuitton_Formidante/pseuds/Stella_Louise_Vuitton_Formidante
Summary: Due to Natsu's innocence of other things, someone takes advantage of him. And the culprit? None other than his rival, Gray Fullbuster.





	No One Steals my Innocence and Gets Away With it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts), [The_Bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookworm/gifts).



> Hello to all GraTsu fans! Here's a new fic from me! It just hit me with the idea but I hope it gets to you. Enjoy!

**No One Steals my Innocence and Gets Away With it**

_Stella Formidante_

* * *

It has ended. The war with Alvarez and Zeref is over. Acnologia is defeated as well. And the guild is celebrating with lots of booze for everyone who drinks...  
  
Unfortunately, Zeref doesn't die after all his shortcomings. Instead, another chance is given to him by none other than the First Master, Mavis Vermillion. Zeref is recruited as a new member of the guild, which Natsu is so happy with.  
  
That's enough for the details. So there are drinks involved and everyone, mostly Cana is drinking all the booze. Others are tired and drunk as fuck, not even moving an inch from their positions. Then Mira suggested it is time to sleep. So they all went home after that party. Lucy is being carried by Loke back to her apartment, mentioning some "fun" after drinking. Erza, in all her might, tried to get back to Fairy Hills with Wendy as her support. Gajeel and Levy went back together. Freed assisted Laxus while walking home. And a lot more ruckus happened.  
  
"Natsuuuuuuuu!" shouts a Happy who barely can pull his partner's arm. The said partner murmured something unintelligible.  
  
"Natsu, we need to get back home." Zeref says, tapping his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Mhmm... Just a... bit more..." Natsu's words are almost murmurs, but Zeref knew well of his brother.  
  
"No more 'Just a bit' from you little brother." the black wizard tries again but nothing happened.  
  
Suddenly, it is in that moment that Gray is still sober and suggested to carry Natsu home. Zeref thought twice but gets along with it.  
  
"Can I get him home? Not that you'll mind, of course." Gray offers, Zeref stares at him intently.  
  
"Hmm... You're close friends so I see why not?" the black wizard says, pursing his lips. "But may I ask why the sudden volunteering?"  
  
"Uhm. Yeah. Look, I've got to tell something to Natsu." Gray looks unnerved, but presses on. "Part of our promised training."  
  
"Oooooooh. A training indeed." Zeref rubs his chin, thoughtfully. Gray's quite nervous. "Or perhaps you're trying to make a move on my brother. Natsu is quite stupid at times but he's totally cute-"  
  
"Hey! What are you trying to say?! I ain't gonna do that! Who wants to be with Natsu anyway? So innocent and dumb at the same time."  
  
"Oh? What's with the sudden insult of my brother? You know, I can take your life away in a matter of-"  
  
"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean it that way..." Gray chuckled nervously at this, scratching the back of his head a few times.  
  
"I can just take Natsu home. You stay out of this." Zeref says, eliciting a purplish black magic then casts it on Natsu. The pinkette is floating mid-air in a matter of seconds. Gray watched with awe as Zeref started walking out of the guild, carrying Natsu with his magic. "Let's go Happy." Zeref adds.  
  
"Aye Sir! See you tomorrow Gray!" the blue Exceed waves goodbye at the ravenhead.  
  
"Uh yeah! See you!" Gray waves one last time and sighs heavily.  
  
Plan A, failed. Gray thought.

* * *

The next day, Most of the guild members went out on missions. And apparently, a pinkette and his black-haired brother are arguing over the missions board.  
  
"I told you I would take missions today Natsu... You stay here." Zeref sighs unbelievably, he can get used to Natsu's whining later on.  
  
"But Zeref! I want that mission, too!" Natsu whines like a baby, and Zeref laughs.  
  
"Cut it out, Natsu. You're not a child anymore. I'm getting the mission and it's final." Zeref snatched the poster from the board and begins walking toward Mira. "See you later Natsu!"  
  
"Arrrrrgh! Zeref!" Natsu whines in frustration but smiles after. Having a brother back to his old self really makes Natsu happy.  
  
Suddenly, a figure is standing behind him.  
  
"No missions day, Natsu?" Gray calls out, earning the attention of the pinkette immediately.  
  
"Gray!" Natsu fistbumps with the ravenhead. "Yeah. Zeref took the mission that was for me. Said something about taking turns in missions and all that crap."  
  
"I see. Maybe he's just protecting you because you might get into trouble again with that pea-sized brain of yours." Gray follows it with a chuckle. And Natsu blushed a bit at that.  
  
"Hey! Are you looking for a fight Droopy-eyes?!" Natsu stands up, stancing to battle.  
  
"I say bring it on, Flame Brain!" Gray replies, as quickly as Natsu hits him in the face.  
  
"That's for insulting me!" Natsu says, readying another punch, but Gray countered it.  
  
"Hah! You're really an idiot after all." Gray says, coolly. Natsu blushes a bit at Gray's coolness.  
  
"I am not!" Natsu fights back, aiming at Gray's legs.  
  
"Hey! Don't start a fight here!!" Mira shouts from the counter.  
  
"Huh?" the two guys stopped fighting.  
  
"Just fight anywhere else but here!" Mira exasperates, cleaning the mess Gray and Natsu created after their fight.  
  
"She's right..." Gray says, Natsu looks at him. "Y'know what Flame Brain, let's train somewhere near the lake."  
  
"Uhm, sure Ice Princess!" Natsu replies with such happiness.

* * *

Now, they are seen fighting near the lake, punching and kicking anywhere it lands on the opponent's body. Hours passed and both of them are lying on the ground, bodies sprawled at the grass. They are both panting and gasping for breath.  
  
"That was... fun." Gray comments.  
  
"You bet!" Natsu pants, then gasps.  
  
"You know, I was meaning to get you training last night but your big brother just got mad at me."  
  
"Uhh... Why?"  
  
"He's not used to me insulting you most of the time." Gray chuckles, and Natsu laughs as well.  
  
"Idiot. You know how he gets when you do that. Serves you right, though."  
  
"You idiot..." Gray says back.  
  
"I'm kinda thirsty..." Natsu stands up. But Gray has other plans.  
  
'This is it.' "Hey Natsu, I have some drinks in my backpack. Wanna have some?" Gray offers. Natsu becomes skeptical about this.  
  
"Are you sure? You haven't put poison on it?" Natsu asks.  
  
"Nah. I'm not that bad, idiot. Just get one already. Ah! This one's special... You get it." Gray offered a special bottle of clear liquid. But Natsu just rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's just a water. Nothing special." Natsu grabs it and takes a swig. Then he realizes...  
  
"Now what?" Gray asks.  
  
"This is... so good! It's strawberry flavored water!" Natsu cheers up and Gray is pleased.  
  
"Yep. Just drink it. It's for you."  
  
"Thanks Gray."  
  
"Nah. Don't mention it."  
  
After chugging the whole bottle, Natsu laid down again on the grass. Gray followed.  
  
"That was cool! But I'm... really tired." Natsu's skin flushed.  
  
"Yeah. Tired is an understatement."  
  
"Wait... I feel dizzy... Must be... from the... heat." Natsu begins sweating. Gray felt tensed about his plan.  
  
"Hey Natsu... Are you okay?" Gray asks, feeling a bit guilty.  
  
"Yeah... Just a bit... dizzy..." Natsu's breathing becomes hard. "I feel..."  
  
"Are you sure? I can take you home now."  
  
"Nah... I'm... fine." Natsu continues, then his crotch formed a mountain shape. "Shit. Why am I... hard?"  
  
"N-Natsu... Your..." Gray stutters.  
  
"Shut up! It's..." Natsu then loses the will to argue.  
  
"Natsu..." Gray starts touching Natsu's legs up to the hardened crotch.  
  
"G-Gray! What are you-"  
  
"Just let me take care of you, Natsu." Gray assures, revealing Natsu's long and hard dick.  
  
"Gray... D-Don't..." Natsu's breathing erratically. "Y-You planned this, don't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?? It's not my plan!"  
  
"Ughh... Gray! There! Ahh!" Natsu then became a moaning mess.  
  
"I'll take care of you Natsu... Please bear with me more." and Gray pumps the hard cock until all Natsu can do is moan.  
  
"G-Gray! I'm-" and a thick white spouted from the tip of Natsu's dick.  
  
"Uhm. I'm sorry Natsu... I think it's not yet tired..." Gray says, and is shocked by Natsu's next words.  
  
"Fuck me, Gray... Put it... Inside me."  
  
"WHAT?! Wait! Do you-"  
  
"Just do it moron! You want to help me, right?"  
  
"Uh yeah... I'll help you." Gray says, revealing his longer and harder dick. "I'll... put it in."  
  
"Good... Be a nice friend... and help me..." Natsu moaned at the sudden entrance of Gray's cock inside him.  
  
'Yeah. A friend was all I am to you, Natsu. Nothing else.' Gray thought. And so fucked the good out of Natsu until they're both spent and tired.

* * *

After that ordeal, Gray felt guilty about coming to the guild. Everyone has questions about why Natsu is not appearing at the guild today. Who knows when Natsu had the guts to tell his brother what happened and Gray can just instantly vanish from the world?  
  
"So..." a voice was heard when Gray finally sat on one of the benches in the guild. "How does it feel fucking my brother? Is it good?"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAH! Zeref!!" Gray shrieked indignantly at seeing his crush's brother.  
  
"And who would've thought that Natsu would tell me what happened and experienced it." Zeref says with a playful smirk.  
  
"I was just helping him out!" Gray insisted.  
  
"Helping him out, after giving him a drink with aphrodisiac ingredients?"  
  
"That was-"  
  
"Just admit it, Gray. You like my brother. That's all I want to know." Zeref's stern voice shakes Gray altogether.  
  
"Y-Yeah. I d-do." Gray admits defeatedly.  
  
"I knew it. But do you have to go for drastic measures?" the black wizard is probably enjoying Gray's torture.  
  
"I have to! He's oblivious as fuck! He only sees me as a friend."  
  
"I see. You haven't tried talking to him about it. Now who's the idiot?"  
  
"Gah! Okay, fine! I'll tell him if you stop pestering me about it."  
  
"Good. He's in the house. I'll go to a mission now. Be sure to get him before I get back or you'll vanish from the world. Remember, no one takes Natsu's innocence and gets away with it." Zeref warns, Gray groans.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll do it."  
  
"There you go. Good luck, brother-in-law." Zeref smirks and Gray blushes at the title.  
  
"Get out you meddling guy!" Gray snapped.  
  
"What did you say?" Zeref looked once again at Gray's direction.  
  
"Nothing! I'll be going now!"

* * *

And Gray reaches Natsu's house. He opens the door and sees no one on the couch. He tries searching for Natsu in his room and is surprised when the pinkette was actually sitting on the edge, as if waiting for him.  
  
"Gray..." Natsu starts.  
  
"Look, I'll make this quick. I'm sorry for making you drink a formulated water. I'm sorry I fucked you. I'm sorry for liking you, Natsu... Yes, I like you a lot. And if you don't want anything to do with me, it's fine-"  
  
"Do you think you can just steal my innocence and get away with it?" Natsu stands, running to Gray and kissing him fully on the lips. Gray never imagined how Natsu's lips would feel like, but here they are now. Gray gets dominant with the kiss, laying Natsu down the bed.  
  
"I love you Natsu... You're so breathtaking..." Gray's words are full of love that Natsu can't stop his eyes from being watery.  
  
"G-Gray... I love you, too. No one said that to me but you..." Natsu hugs him by the shoulder. "I'm happy you love me Gray."  
  
"Well, I'll be happier if your brother doesn't give me threats every second." Gray confessed and suddenly;  
  
"What did you say, Gray?" another voice was heard from the room's door.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Zeref!!" Gray suddenly outbursts.  
  
And that's how Gray becomes Zeref's brother-in-law... permanently.  
  
**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped in my head but I hope you like it! Feel free to comment about it. No flames, please. Hahahaha!
> 
> \- Stella


End file.
